


who tops?

by arsatine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Boys Kissing, First m rated fic, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, This probably sicks, hanamaki bets on who is the uke between the both of them, implied Hair Pulling Kink, slightly implied relationship, this is horrible I know, this is went totally out of control from my original reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: "Shut up, you dipshit." Hanamaki slapped Matsukawa's head slightly. "Anyway ,as I was saying, I've been thinking. Who would be the top between us two?"or : neither of them want to admit that they are more submissive than the other so they make out to force each other to admit that they're the more dominant one-----Yes, I suck at descriptions I'm sorry





	who tops?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually based off a weird convo me and my friend had since we ended up slightly roleplaying and both of us deemed ourselves to be a seme rather than uke so we fake flirted each other into admitting that we were the uke of the two of us 
> 
> And so yeah I won
> 
> but while I was writing this, it suddenly spiraled out of context and went borderline r16 I'm sorry RJ :3c

"Matsukawa," Hanamaki piped up from his position, he was currently lying on Matsukawa's bed while the other boy was sitting on the floor, reading a manga. "I was thinking."

"Oh really? That's rare."

"Shut up, you dipshit." Hanamaki slapped Matsukawa's head slightly. "Anyway, as I was saying, I've been thinking. Who would be the top between us two?"

Matsukawa choked on air. Thumping his chest a few times, "W-what the hell, Makki? What made you say that?"

"Just curious. I mean I'd probably top, look at me do I look like a fucking uke to you?" Hanamaki gestures to himself.

The dark-haired boy shot him a skeptical look and gave him a quick once-over. "… Are you implying that I'm a bottom then, Makki?"

"Yep." Hanamaki sits up and props himself on his elbows. "I mean, who else is here?"

"I prefer not to have the dick up my ass, Makki. So therefore, I hold to the fact that I'm not a bottom."

"Bet you on that." Hanamaki grins michievously while Matsukawa shoots him a flat look. "If I can make you submit to me that you're the bottom, you'll do whatever I want for a whole week."

Matsukawa places his manga on the floor. "Well, if you win, there goes my wallet. So, what's in it for me if I win?" Hanamaki tapped his chin, "Hmm. What do you want?"

"Since if you win you're probably going to leech off from my wallet, for this month, you'll treat me to food whenever I want. Don't worry I won't abuse it." Matsukawa winks, licking his lips as if imagining all the food he was going to get off Hanamaki.

Makki groans. "You pig. Fine. Just so you know I won't lose. I'm awfully confident in my charms," Hanamaki declares sitting up properly on Matsukawa's bed.

Matsukawa returned his manga to his bookshelf before sitting beside Hanamaki. "So… how should we do this? Go straight to PG?" Mattsun waggles his eyebrows making the pink-haired boy chuckle.

_(Ironic though cuz they're definitely not straight.)_

"What about…" Hanamaki cups Matsukawa's jaw and leans closer leaving only a couple inches between them. "this?"

"Wow." Mattsun breathes against his lips, "You're really turning up the charm eh?"

"Yeah," Hanamaki replies, his voice huskier, moving a couple millimetres closer, pressing their foreheads together. "You falling for it?"

In a swift movement, Mattsun shifted his position making it easier for him to corner the shorter boy against the wall since he was leaning against it anyway.

He takes Makki's chin and tilts it upwards, making the other boy look into his eyes. "Hmmm. You need improvement, babe."

Hanamaki was suddenly painfully aware of the position they were in. Matsukawa was slightly hovering above him giving him a better advantage with the height difference. Since his own legs were crossed, he could use the space behind Mattsun to change the tides.

Smirking, Hanamaki placed both hands on Matsukawa's chest and shoved him backwards making the other boy end up with his back on the bed. He crawls up, just so he could hover over Matsukawa, his legs on either side of the other boy's hips and his hands placed beside Mattsun's head.

"How's this for improvement, babe?" Hanamaki drawls out the last word, adding a teasing tone to it.

"So this is what it looks like when you're hovering over me. I admit, it is a nice view. Is this what you look like when you're going to be riding me?" Mattsun replies smoothly, hands hovering beside his hips and thighs, close enough for Hanamaki to feel it but not exactly touching him.

 _'Seriously?'_ Hanamaki thought incredulously. 'I'm _the one above him but he's still acting like the fucking top. Dammit.'_

"That'll never happen I'm afraid. You'll probably be the one riding me," Makki answers with confidence. "But, you're free to dream your fantasies."

Matsukawa's hands stopped hovering over his thighs and finally settled on his hips, gripping it tightly just enough to be fixed there but not tight enough to bruise.

Before Hanamaki knew what the other boy was planning, Matsukawa pushed Hanamaki to the side, ending up with their positions switched. Matsukawa was now the one atop Hanamaki one of his hands, on Makki's thigh and the other pinning Makki's hands above his head while his right leg was between the pink-haired boy's legs.

"Trust me, it won't just be a fantasy."

"Well, well, Matsukawa-kun. You changed our positions, so what? What now?" Hanamaki egged Matsukawa on since he was getting tired of just talking and close contact without actually any action happening.

"Oh? You want more? Gladly." Mattsun leaned down, murmuring to Hanamaki to tilt his head to the side. Hanamaki surprising obliged, tilting his head, exposing more of his neck and jaw.

He felt Mattsun's warm breath on his jaw slowly going down his neck at a painfully torturous pace. "Ma–" Hanamaki started, then he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck. Again. And again. And again.

 _'Wow. This is actually very hot.'_ Hanamaki realized, as Mattsun dropped soft kisses along his neck and his jaw, as one kiss near his collarbone made him bite back a moan. "Ma-Mattsun, don't leave marks, you dipshit."

"I'll try not to." The dark-haired boy murmured against his neck, smirking slightly. Suddenly, Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa's cheeks pulling him away from his neck. "Wow. As much as that was nice, I'm losing here, babe." Matsukawa grinned. "Shucks. I hoped you wouldn't notice. But yeah, that was the plan, darling."

Hanamaki laughed softly at their antics. "My turn." He pulled Matsukawa down, pressing their lips together.

This definitely wasn't the first time Matsukawa and Hanamaki kissed. They started 'experimenting' during their second year and although they've upped a level, from time to time they only share kisses and the most they've done was only to make out once. And trust they weren't exactly experts but they knew what to do.

They stayed still for a few seconds, before moving their lips together. _'Matsukawa's lips are still as soft and warm as ever,'_ Hanamaki thought, as he felt Matsukawa's hand trail up from his thigh up to the back of his waist.

Hanamaki managed to release his right hand from Matsukawa's grip and raised it to the other boy's hair, tugging experimentally, and much to his surprise, Mattsun let out a very audible groan.

"Oho, so you're into that are you?" Hanamaki grinned, "I'm kinkshaming."

"Fuck you." Matsukawa groaned again as the other boy tugged at his dark, messy locks again.

"Mmm, no way. I might be fucking you though." Hanamaki grinned, freeing his left hand away from Matsukawa, gripping his nape and pulling the slightly flustered boy back to meet his lips.

Rather than the passionate bordering heated kiss earlier, Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa with more vigor, using his lips, teeth, tongue, while Mattsun retaliated with more intensely than earlier as well. Mattsun latched his teeth to Makki's bottom lip, tugging at it gently and successfully managing to draw out a moan from Hanamaki.

Matsukawa's hands ghosted over Hanamaki's hips again, fingers trailing over the small bumps at his side, dipping into the dimples in his skin. He gripped at the hem of Hanamaki's shirt, tugging it upwards, with Makki breaking apart from the kiss to let Matsukawa remove his shirt.

"Congratulations," Hanamaki mumbled against his lips, "you managed to get my shirt off." Matsukawa kissed Hanamaki fiercely, "Shut… up and… just kiss me." He slipped his tongue into Makki's mouth, pressing against the roof of his mouth, sliding against his tongue and _oh fuck– it just feels so good,_ Hanamaki thought, groaning at the feeling of Matsukawa's mouth against his.

Well, that shut Makki up definitely.

Mattsun pulled away from Makki's lips, drawing out an irritated whine from the other boy. "Impatient, are we?" Matsukawa grinned, and wow, he shouldn't be thinking this way since Matsukawa's his best friend but fuck it, he just looks so hot right now, Hanamaki shivered as he looked up at the taller boy. Mattsun's lips were flushed red and swollen from all the kissing, pupils dilated, and his hair a lot messier from Hanamaki's tugging. Overall, he looked like hot as fuck.

"You look so fucking irresistible, Makki." Matsukawa growled as he dipped down to latch his lips to Hanamaki's neck. He nibbled and sucked on skin, letting his lips wander. He found Makki's soft spot, just slightly above his collarbone, sucking on it rather harshly.

Hanamaki moaned quite loudly, muffling it by pressing his face against Matsukawa's hair. "Sh-shit, Mat– Issei, fuck… no marks, you bastard."

Matsukawa hums in response, pressing a kiss to his soft spot. "Too late." The taller boy started to shift, as his kisses started trailing down to Makki's chest. Matsukawa continued biting and sucking at random places on Makki's chest as the other boy tugged at Mattsun's hair every now and then, preventing himself from releasing embarrassingly vocal moans.

Without warning, Matsukawa took one of Makki's nipples in his mouth. Makki's back arched, groaning Matsukawa's name, tightening his grip on the other boy's hair. As his back arched, he accidentally grinded their crotches together. " _Ffffuck_ ," Matsukawa groaned. He moved to the other nipple, roughly abusing it with kisses as well.

"Matsukawa," Hanamaki tipped his head back as he snapped his hips upward, looking for more friction. " _Issei, Issei, Issei, please dammit, I need you. Ffffuck_." Matsukawa lifted himself back up to Makki's lips, latching his teeth onto the other boy's lower lip, tongue slipping in his mouth. He ground his hips harshly against Makki's, drawing out moans from both of them.

Makki kissed harder, hands slipping under Matsukawa's shirt, raking his nails down the other boy's back. Fuck, if they were only making out at this rate, Makki couldn't wait what it would feel like if they actually did the do.

Suddenly, Mattsun withdrew from Makki, rising up again, one hand supporting himself up, the other holding down Hanamaki's hips in place, making the shorter boy whine from the sudden loss of contact. "Wha- What the fuck, Mattsun?"

Matsukawa's lips were curved up in a victorious smirk. "Say it again. I won't continue, as much as I want to, if you don't say it again and admit defeat."

Hanamaki suddenly remembered why they were doing this. Shit. "Say what?"

Mattsun changed his voice, the pitch going slightly higher. " _'Issei, please dammit, I need you.'_ Remember?"

Hanamaki growled. "Come on, you petty bastard."

"Nope. You already said I need you. I just need confirmation. You know if you want I can just stop and continue reading my manga.

Makki's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." Mattsun's smirked widened. "Oh, I would."

Matsukawa started to move away, getting off Hanamaki. "Seriously?" The pink-haired boy reached up and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, tugging him down.

"Fine, you win. You're obviously more dominant between the both of us. Now come back here and kiss me."

Matsukawa still leaned away, trying his best not to meet Hanamaki's lips. "Say it."

"Fuck no."

"Then say bye to my lips and I'll say hello to my manga."

"… You are one weird piece of shit."

"Say it," Matsukawa taunted, bumping his nose against Makki's, but still keeping his lips out of reach. "Fucker." Hanamaki glared at him.

_"… Issei, please, I need you."_

"Of course you do, 'Hiro." Matsukawa leaned down, and kissed the hell out of Hanamaki Takahiro.

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow that was horrible
> 
> also this is my first ?-Rated fic so please forgive me if this sucks 
> 
> Also I would appreciate some constructive criticism for future reference so I can be better :3
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> thnx


End file.
